This invention relates to actuators used in aircraft boom deploy systems for aerial refueling. More specifically, this invention relates to systems and methods for improving the simplicity and maintainability of aircraft boom deploy actuators.
Several systems are used by aircrafts in order to aerially refuel other aircrafts. One known type of refueling system is the so-called xe2x80x9cboom deployxe2x80x9d system. In this type of system, a boom extends from the tanker or fuel-source aircraft to the fuel-receiving aircraft, whereby fuel is conveyed from the former to the latter aircraft. The boom is generally pivotally mounted beneath the tail of the fuel-source aircraft and must be deployed (i.e., extended) downwardly from the fuel-source aircraft to a fuel-receiving aircraft positioned behind and beneath the fuel-source aircraft.
Most of the known boom-deploying systems are hydraulic, which generally include a bi-directional hydraulic motor and a control structure with a valve for causing fluid flow through the motor in either of two directions in order to move the boom between stow and deploy positions. These hydraulic systems are of high complexity and therefore require substantial and costly maintenance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electromechanical system and method for deploying tanker booms to be used during a refueling process. It would be further desirable to deploy and stow the boom in a controlled manner, so as to eliminate snapping of the boom cord.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a boom deploy actuator using systems and methods that significantly improve the simplicity, maintainability, and reliability of deploying and stowing tanker booms during a refueling process.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the present invention by providing a boom deploy actuator using systems and methods that significantly improve the simplicity, maintainability, and reliability of deploying and stowing tanker booms during a refueling process.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for deploying a tanker boom. The method includes developing a deploy starting torque that has a first rotational direction using a boom deploy actuator. The deploy starting torque is used for rotating a capstan for moving the boom from a stowed position toward a fully deployed position. The method also includes developing a slack remover torque that has a second rotational direction opposite the first rotational direction using the boom deploy actuator. The slack remover torque is used for rotating the capstan to remove any slack in a boom cord that extends from the capstan to the boom. Furthermore, the method includes developing a stow operation torque that also has the second rotational direction using the boom deploy actuator. The stow operation torque is used for rotating the capstan to move the boom from its fully deployed position to its stowed position.